


Everyone In Here Has Lost Something

by sleeplessink



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: (character voices are HARD and i wanna do these kids justice), Character Analysis, Gen, i already sorted them all in Hogwarts Houses lmao, i want to write actual fics but what is a dialogue, i'd analyse the heck out of the legacies characters any day, this is really just a bunch of thoughts & headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessink/pseuds/sleeplessink
Summary: Let us talk about the Saltzman twins and their losses, for a minute.These two girls who grow up with a mother and a father, but know somewhere inside of them that half of who they are comes from a woman who was murdered by someone of their own blood. Their father goes through his days carrying the death of the love of his life, and they wonder which of her traits he sees when he looks at their features, their mannerisms.





	Everyone In Here Has Lost Something

Let us talk about the Saltzman twins and their losses, for a minute.  
  
These two girls who grow up with a mother and a father, but know somewhere inside of them that half of who they are comes from a woman who was murdered by someone of their own blood. Their father goes through his days carrying the death of the love of his life, and they wonder which of her traits he sees when he looks at their features, their mannerisms.  
  
Josie holds these questions tightly against her chest like she holds every heavy thing, letting them out only to haunt her on late nights. Lizzie swallows the questions and looks at Caroline instead, feels her heart unclench when she sees her own smirk on her mother's face, crosses her arms and retorts she'd rather be her own person _anyway._  
  
These two girls who grow up in a school filled with children like them. Who learn about the magic running through their veins, plants that speak only to their species, grimoires filled with their history. They befriend witches who tell them all about their coven, about this magic-made family that they are born into. This tribe that has its own hierarchy, its own laws, its own culture. The teens have their own expressions, the children their own games, the babies their own lullabies.  
  
Josie listens with her eyes filled with longing, Lizzie with snarky comments about how that much hovering sounds _annoying_ anyway, but both can feel this odd sense of emptiness inside their chest. Like they were robbed of something they didn't even get to own.  
  
When Josie was twelve, she touched the spine and read the title of every book in her school library, hoping to find one about the Gemini coven. She read spells upon spells upon spells, looked into their etymology and geographical origins, wondered if any came from the same place she did. If these were words she would have learned the same year she got her first dollhouse. But the Gemini were only mentioned in passing, in footnotes, and Josie could not help but wonder if that was all she was: a fleeting sentence, a number at the bottom of the page.  
  
When Lizzie was twelve, she clutched this newly found diagnosis in her hands, wondering whether to find comfort in it or throw it far, far away. This thing inside of her that had never felt quite leveled had a label she could stare into now. They spoke of "genes", of "family history" and Lizzie gritted her teeth, a bitter taste on her tongue. She would have called it "betrayal", but could you really feel betrayed by people you didn't even know? She wished she could confront them, these silhouettes, these ghosts of a family. Tell them that they didn't get to _abandon_ them, only to leave her with nothing but something _broken_ inside of her. That they didn't _deserve_ to have a say on who she is.  
  
When the echos inside her head start whispering of loss, of loneliness, Josie buries them deep, deep within. She swears she's _fine_ , she has her sister and her father and her mother and her school, and they're all _family_ , so if you could please stop haunting her already--  
  
When her father speaks of another girl’s loneliness, Lizzie looks at him straight in the eyes and says that everyone in here has lost _something_. She wants to point at the holes inside her chest but she decided long ago that they were not worth her time.  
  
But it still crosses both of the girls’ mind. The look that passes over their mother's eyes when they fall upon the plaque of the Stefan Salvatore Memorial library, the feeling of being small and safely tucked in by their soon-to-be step-father at night. The way their father always seems to have a bottle of bourbon on his desk five months before their birthday, the framed picture of a woman with Lizzie’s eyes and Josie’s mouth. The outlines of the people that could have been theirs, the blood running through their veins.  
  
These two girls with a mother and a father, and a hollowness inside their chests. Their parents love them, they do. But when Josie thinks about talking to her mother, her thoughts first go to the boxy version of her voice through the phone. When Lizzie thinks about her father's love, something falls inside her guts. Like it's something to earn, something she's always falling short of being worth of.  
  
They wonder when this kind of love became something they felt the need to fight for. But then again, they never got to fight for anything else they've lost before.  


**Author's Note:**

> I read a YouTube comment about how Hope, even if she had lost both her parents, had an entire family (aunts, uncles, adoptive brother), while the twins had lost their biological mother and their entire coven before their birth. I'm not sure I agreed with the opinion behind the comment but it sure did make me think. 
> 
> I know this isn't an actual fic, but if I didn't post this somewhere it would have mummified in my Notes app, so here it is! I have so many feelings about the kids in Legacies, guys. So many. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
